prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Meredith Stevens (Book Character)
Meredith Gates-Stevens is the paramour of Byron Montgomery. The two met while she was a student at Hollis College and she took an art history class with him. Appearance Meredith has long brown hair and is very fit as she teaches yoga classes at a local studio. She also has a pink spiderweb tattoo on her wrist. Biography Meredith began an affair with her art history professor, Byron Montgomery while his daughter Aria was in middle school. Aria found out about her father's affair while she was walking with her friend Alison to a record store and accidentally came across Byron's car. Upon getting a closer look, they saw Byron and Meredith making out in Byron's car. Meredith's affair with Byron is temporarily stalled when Byron and his family go for a sabbatical to Iceland for three years. Soon after the Montgomerys' return, their relationship is rekindled. Meredith has now graduated from college and teaches yoga at the Strawberry Ridge Yoga Studio. There, she meets Aria for the first time, though she doesn't know that the girl is her lover's daughter. Aria introduces herself as Alison and she has a good impression of the girl in their brief conversation. Later Aria shows up at Meredith's home and reveals her true identity. She tells Meredith that she knows about the affair and she wants the young woman to stop seeing her father. Meredith apologizes for interfering with the Byron's family life, but refuses to stop her affair with Byron. Later Aria visits her again, this time during one of her classes at Hollis College. Aria grabs a paintbrush dipped in red paint, walks up to Meredith, and paints the letter A on her chest to symbolize the adulterous main character of The Scarlet Letter,. Little does Aria know that the novel's protagonist, Hester Prynne, was meant to be a sympathetic character. When Meredith sees Aria again, the girl is at her doorstep after being kicked out of her house by her mother Ella. Meredith welcomes her inside with open arms and tries to get along with the hostile teenager. Byron is also living with her and he desperately wants the two to become friends. Meredith has had quite the influence on her partner: he now dresses much better and she has him eating healthier in concern for his cholesterol levels. In "Unbelievable" Meredith reveals that she is pregnant with Byron's child. The two eventually get a good deal on a spacious home on Ian Thomas' street. Meredith offers Aria the spacious attic bedroom which also has a nice view of the neighborhood. Throughout the pregnancy, Meredith focuses on healthy eating and invests in a variety of tips and guidelines for a good pregnancy and birthing process, Aria gets a text from A about Meredith working at a Hooters, She gives birth to a girl in "Wanted" and asks Aria to help pick a name. The name of Meredith and Byron's daughter is later revealed to be Lola. Notes * Meredith's has had two different last names. One was mentioned as Stevens and the other was Gates. Her name is now listed as Gates-Stevens. * In Ali's Pretty Little Lies, Meredith is described as blonde. Category:Book character Category:Antagonist Category:Acquaintances of Aria Montgomery Category:Characters Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Supporting Characters Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Montgomery Family Category:People with Affairs Category:Hollis College Faculty Category:Parent Category:Females